The Mysterious Child
by mewtwosangel
Summary: Harry is tired. These last seven years have taken a toll on his body. He has decided he needs something new. He ends up with his rotten luck to be sent to Middle Earth. Elfling Harry. Fem Harry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

What Harry wanted more then anything the world was to be normal. He never wanted to be the boy-who-lived. He only wanted to be just Harry. Sadly the Valar didn't give him a choice.

These thoughts we're running through his head as he fell between worlds.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain. That was the first thing he felt. It felt like he was put threw a pasta maker. The next thing he registered was grass underneath him. He was laying on the ground.

He tried to move but the pain limited his movement. He then opened his eye's but was blinded by the Sun that was directly over head.

His pain lessen and he was able to turn to the side. He then threw up his dinner from the night before. If the pain didn't tell him this was real the smell of partially digested roast chicken did. He then opened his eye's and was amazed.

The place that he was in was beautiful. The next shock was he could see. He didn't get this good of sight with glasses. He could see that butterfly in great detail. It seem to him at least ten feet away.

He was so amazed with sight, it toke him a while to notice other changes. When he able to stand up he noticed how short he was. There was a small stream in the glade where he landed. So he looked in the water and was so surprised he nearly fell in. This person was and had to be some one else. He reached up to rich his face and the person in the water did the same. He did several more tests and he had t admit that, that was him. His reflection was a four year old child. He was pretty sure that when he was that age he wasn't so pretty looking. Else he would have been bullied for looking like a girl.

He still had his green eye's and black hair. His feature though were definitively more female looking. He had lost the lighting bolt scar but in it's place was what looked to be a symbol. It could have been writing. If it was it was a beautiful peace of calligraphy. When he moved his hair away from his face he got another shock, his ears were pointed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was at this point Harry noticed something strange. This time he did fall into the water. It was a good thing he didn't have clothes on. Now Harry could never use the word he again for the Valar had not only made him a child but a female one at that.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry had just lain down in his room at number 12 Grimmauld Place after eating with the Weasley Clan one week after the Battle of Hogwarts. That's when he heard a strange noise. He being Harry had to check the noise out. Being on the run from Voldemort had made him very suspicious of strange noise so he naturally went to check it out. Every floor he checked was normal until he was in the attic. He was wary to go in there._

_This room had the most memories of Sirius Black. It was where he spent his last hours alive. He summoned up his Gryffindor courage and went inside._

_The door slammed behind him and what was before him was the very clean King Cross Station. Harry quickly turned around but the door was gone._

"_Well I guess I'm stuck here."_

_Suddenly out of the mist came a voice. This voice was so gentle and warm yet powerful. It was the kind of voice you would expect from your father. All it said was, "Harry Potter."_

_He followed to the place where he thought his name came from. It was then that he had met the Valar. They seemed to be waiting for something._

"_Harry Potter. We have waited for you" one of them said._

"_Why would you wait for me and who are you?" said Harry._

"_Because young one you are most worthy of our gift. To answer your second question, we are the Valar also known as Gods."_

"_What gift?"_

"_The gift of being a child again. Not only to be a child but a child of Eldar." This place started to fade away as he started to fall._

"_Wait, what is an Eldar?" Harry asked as he fell/._

"_They are the Evles"_

_**End of Flashback**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Thud'

The sound made Harry come out of her thoughts.

'Thud'

It reminded her of the Hungarian Horntail. The popping of the ears and the sound almost to loud to be real.

'Thud'

It couldn't be a dragon for it wasn't coming from the sky.

'Thud'

It was coming from the other side of the clearing and what ever it was, was making the ground shake slightly.

'Thud'

It came again and still the ground shook.

'Thud'

Harry hid behind rock on the edge of the water.

'Thud'

She shivered not only from fear but of cold.

'Thud'

What could make such a racket?

'Thud'

She waited.

'Thud'

She couldn't believe her eyes.

'Thud'

What looked to be a person shaped tree was coming into the clearing.

'Thud'

'Thud'

'Thud'

It finally came into the clearing every step must have been 50 meters long.

'Thud'

With one final step it was fully into the clearing. Harry decided to look at it from the bottom to the top. It had feet that looked like roots; it had many to Harry toes. Next were the legs which if Harry hadn't seen bend she would have thought it would be impossible. It must be magic she thought. Next were the hips which she had to same thought as the legs but it didn't seem to have a gender. For this thing whatever it was had no clothes. It did have what looked to be a beard. It face was like the willow tree from that movie Pocahontas that he saw an ad for before his sixth year at Hogwarts. Its arms are the most normal thing about it.

Apparently it was looking for someone for it called out, "Little one, where are you."

It looked concerned or as concerned as a tree could be. It must be nice she thought.

"Little one, I will not hurt you. The Valar sent me to look for you" it is looking for me she thought and crouched down lower.

It must have seen her move because before she knew what was happening she had already been picked up and was looking right into its face.


	5. The Long Walk

**Authors note: I am looking for a beta reader to bounce my plot bunnies' ideas off of and to also give my story more detail. As you might have realized this story is a challenge to myself to become a better writer. This is not my first but it is my longest I thank you those that follow, Favorite, put in a community, and/or comment on my story. Your support lifts me up even if you may unfollow me because I stopped updating because I have no beta.**

**I have only watched the lord of the rings movie so this story is loosely based on that. I have downloaded a good map of middle earth. In this story ents live for a very long time. ****I TOLD YOU IN CHAPTER THREE THAT HARRY BECAME A GIRL IT IS NOT A PRONOUN ERROR I CHECKED. ****Sorry about that.**

"Er, Hello", said Harry to the giant tree that had picked her up from her hiding spot behind the rock.

The tree suddenly had a weird facial expression, it almost looked like relief.

"I have found you little one", said the giant tree confirming the facial expression, "We have been looking all over for you, little one."

"Er. Who is we?"

"The Ent's are we. We were told many seasons ago of your arrival. We had to prepare a place for you."

"Why?'

"So you can learn about middle Earth and its languages. We had are hard time learning this tongue."

"How many are there?" Harry asked as the giant tree moved in the direction from whence it came.

Harry also noticed that this tree talked rather slower than what you expect from a 'person' who had learned a new language. It reminded her of how the people from Durmstrang spoke. This made her very homesick.

_I wonder is the wizarding world is in an upheaval._ She thought as she sat in the giant tree's hand as it walked. _I hope they don't think Death Eaters bent on revenge got me._ With this thought Harry wrapped her arms around her knees as she was quite cold. With her not having any clothes on, being wet on and being carried by a very tall tree.

"What is your name?" asked Harry to the tree.

The tree looked somewhat surprised as Harry had been silent for almost an hour. "My name," it finally said after a long moment "is Treebeard"

"My name is Harry or it at least it was back when I was a boy and human. Now I am an elf and a girl."

The Ent seem to ignore what Harry had said because a half an hour went by before Treebeard said anything. "We were told you needed a new proper name. We are not good at giving proper names when one is young."

Another long pause, "We Ent's do not get a name until we are at least fifty years old. Our names are descriptive of us, until we reach the minimum age we do not have a name. I could have been called beardless and no one would have recognized me. Until it is time for you to have a name you are little one."

_I think that is the longest he has ever spoken in his life despite the huge pauses._

"Where are we going?" asked Harry.

"My home and yours for the next few months." Said Treebeard. "We are here."

Harry looked up from her toes and what she say surprised.


	6. A good place to stay

**AN: I NEED A BETA. Message me if you want to be mine. This chapter has 797 words so yay.**

Before her eyes had to be the strangest thing she had ever seen. She did not know what she expected when she was in the hands of a giant tree who was on his way home. All she could say is what she saw before her was strange yet wonderful.

It was a large clearing, two tree beard could lay comfortably across it and never touch the edge or each other. One side of the clearing was against a rock face. That was not what held her attention. What held it was the crates and creates of food in the middle.

It was more food than Dudley could have ate in entire year before he went on that diet. And much of it she did not recognize so she assumed it was local food.

"Is this for me?" She asked.

"Yes, it is for you to eat so you may grow stronger while you learn the language of the elves. It is also there to help you get use to the food of the elves."

Her head was filled with so many questions at this she just spat out the first two questions that came to mind.

"What do you mean stronger and who is going to teach me?"

She quickly slapped her hands against her mouth. Just as quickly she let go when she realized what she just did. She hoped the Tree Beard would not notice it but when she looked up her was staring at her strangely. She blushed and way of explanation she said, "My Aunt and Uncle did not like me asking questions. I had thought I stopped doing that years ago."

"It's ok, little one, to ask questions. To answer both questions at the same time no one is going to teach you. You already know it, your body needs food so you can start speaking it."

"What do you mean I already know it?"

"It is in your head already but since your body is undernourished you would not be able to retain it. You may also die as a result. So you are to eat so that your body will be able to handle it. By the time you leave this forest you will be able to speak the language of the elves. You will slowly start to do this as you get stronger."

That had to be the most he spoke in a long time. Indeed he seemed to be very tired all of a sudden. He moved to the side of the clearing that ha the rock wall.

"You shall be staying here." He said as he put me down on the floor. He then pointed to a door I did not notice before.

"There you will find your rooms, there is a natural hot spring for you to take a bath if you wish. We shall organize the food tomorrow." And with that he walked to the edge of the clearing that had a pile of dirt. It seemed to me that he had, for a lack of a better word, planted himself an promptly fell asleep.

I guess I better explore, she thought to herself. When she opened the door she felt immediately at home. The front hallway was decorated in Gryffindor colors. The walls were a rich red, the color of fine wine that she remembered from the Dursley's. As they made him fetch the wine that her uncle had built to impress his clients. Wine it seemed to her a good talking point.

The trimmings were more yellow than red but went well with the walls. The floor was made out of wood that to her at least had never been cut. It was one big board. It did not have any warps in it either.

Along the front hallway there where four doors. She went to open the door the had the, only, lable which read to her at least was bedroom.

This room was similarly decorated as the hallway. Although the first thing she notince was the enormous four poster bed. It looked like it could fit the entire weasley family comfortably. Of course this may have be exagerated by her now small size.

Then the was the fact of so many pillows. She then gave into the urge to jump on the bed. Since the bed was the size of a large trampoline she bounced on it like she wasn't allowed to when the carnival was in town.

She quickly became tired. so she stopped bouncing and got under the covers. It wasn't untill she got underneath them that she realized how cold she was. That was her last thought as she feel asleep as the day caught up with her. Her dreams that night was filled with talking plants.


End file.
